Fairy Tail Themes Fandub Lyrics
by JuneiTheScerzo
Summary: My second fandub thingie! Yay! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these songs, but these fandub lyrics are my own, non-stolen translations and arrangements. If you're going to use any of them, please be sure to give me credit!
1. Kanpeki Gu No Ne (Totally Lost for Words

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Ending 1: Kanpeki Gu No Ne (Totally Lost For Words)

Song by Watari Roka Hasiri Tai

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**No words!  
HEY!**

**Save me, my knight in shining armor  
And we'll ride—you and me—on a tin horse  
Into the day  
(GO GO LET'S GO ROMANCE)**

**Unrequited or uninvited  
Doesn't matter, as long as you're by me  
Oh, anyway  
(GO GO LET'S GO ROMANCE)**

**So tell me why I cry on days I think of you  
And I want to believe in what I feel is true**

**On the nights (On the nights)  
'Neath the moon ('Neath the moon)  
What I do? (What I do?)**

**Follow the white rabbit where he goes**

**I'm at a total loss for words  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
Like somebody's casting a spell over me  
I can't wake from this imaginary dream  
Looping over and over again**

**I'm at a total loss for words  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
Blushin', glowin' red with my feelings for you  
What spell can I utter, any time at all  
So you'll understand that I am**

**Totally at  
A loss for words!**

Hold me, my love, so we're together  
You're imagined, but all the same you're real!  
Hug me now please!  
(GO GO LET'S GO LOVEY DOVEY)

In your eyes there's a glistening diamond  
How it sparkles-I wonder! Would you see  
What I see?  
(GO GO LET'S GO LOVEY DOVEY)

And if you go away? I'm waiting for you here  
While dreaming of your kiss, the love that I hold dear

There's a light (There's a light)  
From the stars (From the stars)  
Shining down (Shining down)

Down into the maze within my heart

I'm so lost for words, I don't know what to say  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
Even if I'm speechless from now to the end  
Way deep down, I'm happy and bursting out inside  
'Cuz love is a fantasy!

I'm so lost for words, I don't know what to say  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
No amount of magic can change who I am  
My shape don't matter as long as I can love  
And I won't give up on my dreams!

Wonderfully  
Lost for words!

Assemble!  
One, lost for words!  
Two, lost for words!  
Three, lost for words!  
Four, lost for words!

Totally lost for words!

HEY HEY HEY  
No words left!  
HEY HEY HEY

I'm at a total loss for words  
Like somebody's casting a spell over me  
I can't wake from this imaginary dream  
Looping over and over again

I'm at a total loss for words  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
Blushin', glowin' red with my feelings for you  
What spell can I utter, any time at all  
So you'll understand that I am

Got no words to say, but I know how to sing  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
And I'm getting close to the dreams I pursue  
Love is blind! It's hiding the whole world from my eyes  
So all I can see now is you

Got no words to say, but I know how to sing  
(HEY HEY HEY)  
I'm so deep in love, I can never get out  
Maybe, you'll realize what I've known all along  
And run with no words back to me!

I'm completely...  
Lost for words!

* * *

**Goshdarnit, this song is catchy. Expect a bunch like these; I like a whole lot of Fairy Tail endings as well as beginnings, so there'll be plenty! Expect songs like S.O.W., Egao no Mahou, Evidence, Rock City Boy, and a few other endings that I can't remember the names of but really like. If you have any suggestion as for what I should do next, leave it in the reviews!**

**if you like this, be sure to check out my other fandubbing work on Bleach themes. That's all for now. Ciao!**


	2. Snow Fairy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 1: Snow Fairy

Song by Funkist

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
I'm holdin' a star to shine your way  
'Cuz see, the stars will shine forever, oh**

**OH YEAH  
Can you hear me calling out to find you?  
OH YEAH  
Though I don't think I'm calling loud enough**

**OH YEAH  
Believe in your heart to take you anywhere  
OH YEAH  
OH YEAH**

**The sun and moon are together above us  
Have you forgotten how they used to be, now?  
When you're not here to laugh along beside me  
I just can't find my inspiration! Now it's**

**SNOWING, keep going  
Be honest and smile as we're  
Approaching, and evoking  
The clock to turn back it's numbers  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
I'm holdin' a star to shine your way  
'Cuz see, the stars will shine forever, oh**

**WHY  
WHY  
WHY**

OH YEAH  
I feel my heart is beating faster  
And the snow is falling down to me  
I wonder if the sky was ever clear

OH YEAH  
Now I remember that beautiful RAINBOW  
The seven colors that once crossed the sky  
Are there just like we used to see them

I still remember when we'd laugh together  
You give me strength when I'm beside you  
Love you

SNOWING, you're holding  
Me trembling, but still I know this  
Feeling, head reeling  
We can find our way home if we just believe in  
FAIRY, SLOWLY  
BUT SURELY YOU'RE WALKING YOUR WAY  
OH, HANG IN THERE

(Instrumental)

WHY  
WHY  
WHY  
WHY  
WHY  
WHY  
WHY

YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH

And you put the best in me  
I can finally laugh again  
Don't believe in fairy magic, yeah

All I ever had to see  
Was the smile that you give  
So today...you are my FAIRY

SNOWING, keep going  
Be honest and smile as we're  
Approaching, and evoking  
The clock to turn back its numbers  
FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING  
I'm holdin' a star to shine your way  
For brighter days! And now it's

SNOWING, keep going  
Be honest and smile as we can  
Finally see the light  
And everything will be alright

SNOWING FAIRY  
I'm gonna look until I find you  
Never gonna leave you anymore  
SNOW FAIRY  
**DON'T SAY GOODBYE**

* * *

**Be a fairy. It's good for you. I hear the healthcare's free.**

**Lol, any comments or requests on what I should do next, feel free to give them! I'm thinking either S.O.W. or Rock City Boy. Until then, SPRING BREAK!**

**(That means "ciao" for the rest of the week XD)**


	3. The Rock City Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE FOLLOWING SONG.**

**THE LYRICS BELOW WERE TRANSLATED AND THEN REARRANGED BY ME, JUNEITHESCERZO, IN ORDER TO MAKE SINGING JAPANESE SONGS LESS EMBARASSING IN PUBLIC.**

**Anything highlighted is in the opening itself. The rest is the full song.**

**At one point or another, I will make music videos of these, but until then please make sure to give me credit before using them anywhere! Thank you!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Opening 8: The Rock City Boy

Song by JAMIL

English translation/lyrics by JuneiTheScerzo

* * *

**With my dirty little suitcase and all of my stuff in hand  
I fell from the sky above, from homeland to holy land  
I've been across the map, I'm not goin' back  
Found my dreams there in the city with skies of black**

**YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)  
YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)**

**OH BABY, STRUM STRUM, I'll overcome the walls WITH MY GUITAR  
Fighting forever, OH YEAH, I'll play  
JUST MUSIC, that's all that I need,  
Every song, I write it for YOU, OH YEAH**

**Baby, we're not so different—hear the sound WITH MY GUITAR,  
Let's find the perfect song, YEAH, and sing  
JUST LOVE, babe, that's all that I need  
When I want TO BE FREE! MY PERFECT DREAM**

**I WANNA BELIEVE THE SINGING ON BEAT,  
MOST RECENTLY IS LIKE RECESS FOR ME  
PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE, NO BIRDS AND THE BEES  
BUT ECSTASY WITH EXTRA CHEESE  
RHYMING RHINO SOUNDING LIKE BONO  
ALL SMACKED UP WITH A BLACK JACK BOTTLE  
WHEN I SAY "HO" YOU SAY "HEY"  
You don't even understand what I'm sayin'**

LET ME TELL A LITTLE STORY ABOUT SOMEONE  
It's short and it's empty cuz I don't wanna say a lot  
When you add it to a beat behind the scenes  
There's another world just hiding within a dream

YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)  
YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)

MUSIC CAN SAVE THE WORLD MAYBE? Don't need words to get along  
Humming forever, LA LA, I'll sing  
Got to know, WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY  
And for you, I'll put on a smile, OH YEAH

Youll never know my name! I'm the only guy WITH MY GUITAR  
With crazy feelings, YEAH, I'll cry out  
BY MYSELF, and yet it's ok  
'Cuz for you, I'll scream! MY JAPANESE DREAM

YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (THE ROCK CITY BOY!)  
**YEAH YEAH YEAH (YEAH YEAH YEAH)  
THE ROCK CITY BOY! (BOY BOY BOY!)**

**When I'm sleeping I can dream  
When I'm singing I can dream  
Never giving up on me, so play on! YEAH**

OH BABY, STRUM STRUM, I'll overcome the walls WITH MY GUITAR  
Fighting forever, OH YEAH, I'll play  
JUST MUSIC, that's all that I need,  
Every song, I write it for YOU, OH YEAH

Baby, we're not so different—hear the sound WITH MY GUITAR,  
Let's find the perfect song, YEAH, and sing  
JUST LOVE, babe, that's all that I need  
When I want TO BE FREE!

No matter where or when, I won't hold it back WITH MY GUITAR  
When there's sound and a smile, you'll find me  
JUST FEEL, we don't follow a road  
SO LET'S ALL BE FREE!

DREAM, SCHEME, WHATEVER MEANS  
BE, BE WITH CERTAINTY  
UNBELIEVABLE, UNCONCEIVABLE  
SAY IT ALL TO MAKE YOU FALL  
BACK TO THE BASICS, FAR FROM THE STATES  
NEVER PARTED, FINISH WHERE WE STARTED  
ROCK CITY BOY, TWO ROCKS IN MY LOIN  
JUST A MAN WITH A PLAN TO MAKE PRETTY NOISE  
RUN, RUN, RUNNING FOR SOMETHING  
GOVERNOR, MAYOR, SAVE THAT FOR LATER  
FAR FROM HOME, ON MY OWN  
FOUND OUT THE HARDEST WHERE THE HEART IS  
MORAL OF THE STORY IS GO FOR THE GLORY  
FORGET THE BOUNDARIES, BORDERS ARE NONSENSE  
WHEN I SAY "NO", YOU SAY "WAY"  
You don't even understand what I'm sayin'

I knew it, you don't understand what I'm saying.

* * *

**Yeah, it's so spectacular! I POSTED SOMETHING ON A FRIDAY WUT. So the rap part in the middle, if you want this to go with the anime's version, is shifted to the end. I REALLY LOVE THIS SONG so I'm hoping I did it justice this time around. If you think so, lemme know! Until next time, when I post S.O.W.!**


End file.
